An existing display device, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an array substrate 10 and a color filter (CF) substrate 20 which are oppositely arranged and between which gold beads 40 are filled, wherein a connector 30 is arranged on the array substrate 10, and a conductive adhesive (not shown in FIG.) is arranged around the array substrate 10. Common electrodes of the array substrate 10 and the color filter substrate 20 are conducted through the combination of the connector 30 and the conductive adhesive. Higher adhesive dispensing precision is needed for the design of said conduction structure, and thus the rate of good products is lower and the production cost is higher; in addition, the connector 30 is larger in size, and is thus not applicable to the narrow-bezel design of the display device and incapable of meeting the aesthetic demands of users.